Marionettes
by Chocoholic221B
Summary: He supposed it was inevitable. They were just pawns for someone else to play with. And yet, for the first time in his miserable life, he wanted to go to war with fate. For his King, he'd happily destroy the future, and replace it with his own. Royalty AU. KuroKura.


**A/N: I don't own HxH. Also, this was inspired by the Daughter of Evil story by Vocaloid and my own novel-in-progress (that is not the same novel as the one that will soon be on Kindle Scout). And, I mean, everyone loves royalty. You've got Kurapika as a prince, Chrollo as his loyal aide, and other people that will eventually show up. Eventually.**

 **Marionettes:**

His King had been young still when they met. A prince, in fact. Though, it's hard to imagine him in a role other than the one he'd been forced into. His parents had died just a few weeks before Chrollo had been chosen to guard him. Chrollo had jumped at the chance. After all, the King's parents had been the reason he was able to keep living. Their son's safety was the least he could offer.

The boy had been a joy to look after. The first time they'd been properly introduced, the King had been studying. He'd been buried in his books after his parents' death, and Chrollo had always wondered after all was said and done if the boy had really been interested in bettering his kingdom, or was simply feeding his obsession.

"An extra guard?" the King asked, peering up from his texts. "I already happened upon five, what good will a sixth do? A real assassin will be able to weave his way in no matter how many halfwits surround me."

A splendid young man, really. A sharp tongue to match a sharp mind, Chrollo was instantly entranced by the young King-to-be. The feeling was not mutual.

"Take him away," the King sighed, waving his hand dismissively as his brown orbs returned to the pages sprawled in front of him.

"Your Highness," the advisor spoke. He'd been taking care of the Kingdom since the passing of their Majesties, dealing with diplomats and whiny subjects and whatnot. "Mr. Lucilfer is a very competent guard. The School of Percival has yet to find a young man with more aptitude in the difficult task of guardianship."

The King slammed the book close then, clasping his hands on the cover and casting his he an eerie gaze. "I see. If that is so, then why wasn't Mr. Lucilfer given to my parents so he could look after them, as the rest had failed to do."

"Well, he hadn't finished school then, your highness," the man stumbled, and the King rolled his eyes.

"Hadn't finished school?" he repeated. "You mean to give me a recent graduate, an amateur, and expect him to bring anything that my current guards, who have decades of experience under their belts, can not?"

"Your Highness, please," he continued, almost begging at this point, and Chrollo felt words fall out of his mouth in defense of the man.

"I believe what our dear Regent is trying to say," Chrollo said, meeting the King's steely gaze, "is that there are things that youth can bring to the table. Your Highness, your parents were very dear to me, are, still. I took this job to honor them, and protect the person they cared for the most during their time. It is something I wish to do from the depths of my soul. I am at your service, whether you sign the papers or not."

The King rose one unimpressed eyebrow, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "How touching. Do tell me, what did my parents do to earn such loyalty."

"They saved my life."

For a second, Chrollo saw that irritated visage fall apart, giving way to downcast eyes and a small, pained curl of the lips before the King tilted his chin up and braced himself. "Indeed, they seemed to do that a lot. What did they save you from?"

"That is a story for another time," Chrollo replied, bowing his head. "One that I will be more than happy to share in the awkward silences that will accompany our partnerships."

He smiled lightly, and Chrollo rejoiced.

"You're a clever man to use my own curiosity against me," complimented the King.

"I assure you that I'll make it worth your time."

Another shared silence and the King finally broke. "Reginald, may I see the paperwork?"

'Reginald' came forward. Chrollo watched as the King's hand gripped a black fountain pen and placed its golden tip to the paper, before it carefully, with an almost measured accuracy, let a name be scribbled onto the paper. It was nearly illegible, but you could make out his signature if you looked long enough.

 _Curapikt Kurta_

"Congratulations, Mr. Lucilfer," the King commended. "You're officially an aide to the Crown Prince of Lukso."

 **. End of Chapter .**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review if you feel so inclined. I will answer any comments, questions, or concerns you may have either PMing those who have their PM box open or putting my response at the end of the chapter for those who don't. Also, Chrollo calls Kurapika a King all the time even though he's still a Prince because he's his King and it's his story and he can call him whatever he pleases.**


End file.
